


Milk

by Lilbug121



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug121/pseuds/Lilbug121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker's baby nurses on blood. Unfortunately, all his body knows is that he had a baby, and it reacts accordingly. Luckily, Caboose is always happy to help out a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk

Tucker groaned, his hands on his chest squeezing fruitlessly. This was the last thing he expected; his pregnancy lasted a handful of weeks and his baby nurses on blood, so the idea of lactation never even crossed his mind But his life seems to have been throwing nothing at him but the unexpected lately, and despite that he still has no idea how to deal with it. His tits are aching and swollen, and even leaking a little, but no matter how much he squeezes or where he puts his fingers he just can’t seem to get the milk out. He knows he must be doing something wrong but fuck if he knows what, and it’s just getting harder and harder to even bear touching them. He’s practically in tears from the pressure, and the small beads of milk leaking out of his nipples are doing next to nothing to relieve it. The only way he can conceive easing the pain at this point is finding someone to nurse. He can’t nurse his baby, he loves them to death but those teeth aren’t going anywhere near his nipples, and he’s pretty sure they’d just drink his blood rather than the milk anyways. Not that he knows for sure, he doesn't know anything for sure about them or their needs and it's a constant source of worry having to always guess. But he's not gonna risk it if it might make them sick. Which really just leaves …Caboose.

Caboose might not be the best option, but they have been on pretty good terms as of late. He likes to help out with the baby, which is more than he can say for Church. Tucker knows he doesn't have much choice, and decides all things considered Caboose isn't really the worst option. 

Now he just needs to figure out how to ask for it.

~~~~

“Hey buddy, could you…help me out with something?”

Caboose nodded. “Sure Tucker! I like helping.”

Tucker let out a deep breath. “Ok. Here’s the thing” he explained, hoping that he could manage to make it understandable and not sound creepy. “You know how I need you to help feed Junior, because they drink blood?”

Caboose nodded.

“Well, see, most of the time babies drink milk. And so now my body is making milk, cause it thinks they need it. And since no one is drinking it it’s just sitting there, and…fuck, it really hurts. So…I kinda need your help. I can’t-I can’t get it out, I think I need someone to drink it, it’s the only thing I can think of”. He knows he sounds a little desperate, but fuck, he is desperate, he doesn't care.

Caboose nods his head in understanding. “Oh! You just need someone to drink your milk? I can do that! I like milk.”

Tucker lets out a deep sigh. This was easier than he expected, but he’s still unsure about the situation. Not knowing what else to do and knowing he needs this one way or another, he lifts up his shirt to expose his chest. His tits were clearly swollen, the nipples leaking milk in a steady trickle. It had already stained his shirt. “Thanks”.

Caboose watches him for a moment, taking in the situation. It really did look uncomfortable for Tucker for his chest to be so full. Especially because he usually wore a binder to keep them flat. It was unusual for Caboose to see his chest at all, let alone looking this big. Tucker had been so busy with his baby lately, it was making him uncharacteristically stressed, and Caboose knows this has to be adding to that.

Caboose was much taller than Tucker, so after taking his shirt off he sat down on the bed. Caboose followed him, and once they found a position that would allow it Caboose slowly took Tucker’s nipple in his mouth. Tucker’s breath was unsteady, but Caboose seemed perfectly at ease, as if this were the most normal situation in the world. It took him a moment to figure out what to do, but soon enough milk flowed freely into his mouth and Tucker couldn’t help but let out a moan at the relief. Caboose is smiling, as much as he’s able to around Tucker’s tit; the milk is warm and sweet, and he's glad to be making Tucker feel so much better.

As Caboose continued to nurse Tucker can’t help but smile. Caboose is definitely enjoying the situation; why shouldn’t he enjoy it too? It was easier said than done, but with the dizzying relief of pressure from his tit he finds it easy to relax a little more-and his nipples had always been on the sensitive side. His other tit is still aching and throbbing but this one feels so much better, and as much as he usually wouldn’t want to admit it Caboose does look pretty cute like this. Without thinking, Tucker runs his fingers through Caboose’s hair. Caboose makes a content noise and nuzzles into his touch, and Tucker smiles-it really is a very sweet moment, in a way, he thinks. It definitely feels good, for both of them it looks like. Tucker's face flushes as Caboose continues to suck, the relief of pressure slowly being replaced with jolts of pleasure. The milk is gone but he's still suckling, and as good as it feels Tucker can't stand the building pressure in his other tit. He gently takes Caboose's head in his hands and directs him towards his other breast, though not before Caboose is able to notice the difference between the two. The one he had just finished drinking from looked much more like it was supposed to, while the one that was still full looked somehow bigger than before and was leaking even more profusely. It was easy to get the milk to flow this time, and once again Tucker let out a moan. It felt so good to finally be relieved of the ache and pressure that was building in his chest, and with how much Caboose seemed to be enjoying himself too Tucker thinks this might just work out to be a nice little arrangement.

If anything Caboose seemed to finish nursing too soon. It felt so nice as he drank, Tucker couldn’t help but feel disappointed when it was over. But still, Caboose doesn't seem to want to stop sucking. Without the ache to distract him, all Tucker feels is the shocks of pleasure as Caboose sucks on his sensitive nipples, and it becomes impossible to stifle his moans. If he didn't know better he'd say Caboose smiled when he heard them. Finally, only after Tucker is flushed and squirming and wet, Caboose decides to release his nipple from his mouth. Tucker thinks this will be the end of it, but Caboose just places his lips around his other nipple instead, eliciting more moans and whines. Tucker can't stand it any longer, and reaches his hand down between his legs. It just feels so good, and Caboose must know what he's doing by now, he can't stop himself from playing with his clit. 

Tucker gasps when Caboose's hand meets his. 

"Am I doing good?" he asks. Tucker nods, breathless. Taking this as a cue to continue, Caboose slips two of his fingers inside of Tucker's cunt while Tucker plays with his clit. Tucker bucks his hips into Caboose's fingers, begging him to move them faster and harder, to which he complies. It doesn't take long for Tucker to cum, shaking and moaning and weak at the knees, crying out unintelligible sounds. His legs feel like jelly after that, and Caboose immediately curls up with him, cuddling and nuzzling his face into his neck. Tucker is about to protest, but he's tired and Caboose is warm, and after all that he deserves some affection. 

"Do you feel better?" he asks, and Tucker laughs a little. It hasn't been very long since the time he and Caboose seemed to hate each other, but Caboose was genuinely worried about him when he was pregnant, and now that he helps out with Junior they have been growing closer. Caboose must have noticed how stressed he's been lately-fatherhood is a lot of worry after all.  

Tucker smiles and closes his eyes, rolling into Caboose's arms. Those worries may not be totally gone, but his chest feels normal again and he hasn't cum that hard in a long time, and it's enough to take his mind off of it for a while. "Yeah, actually. I feel a lot better. Thanks".


End file.
